


Blood So Sweet

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mind Control, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Where Peter dies and comes back as a baby vampire. He's learning how to control his new powers and decides he might as well use them on his longtime crush, Tony Stark.





	Blood So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> According to a list I've made of fics/drabbles I've written, I have 6 more to post on ao3 t.t slowing catching up.
> 
> Here's a vampire fic :D Posted after Halloween but I love supernatural/vamp stuff anyway.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/179697776681/starker-fic-blood-so-sweet))

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter died a very shitty death.

The good news was, he was up and awake in less than 24 hours. His so called sire had been passing by when he found Peter's bleeding body, a hit and run from the looks of it.

Peter had been revived for the mere fact that the vampire had thought it was a pity to have died so young. But beyond that, his sire had no desire to nurture or spend any more time than what was necessary.

No name, no guidance, just a few tips before the creature patted him on his head and drifted off.

Peter learned a lot on his own.

Sunlight was fine.

Garlic was fine.

He didn't test out the running water bit, but he didn't really care to.

For a long time, he thought the drinking blood part was a fake too. He didn't crave anything really, not food, not blood.

Were all the books on vampires that unreliable?

The only thing Peter had learned was that he was pretty much indestructible. Then later in the week, he learned another interesting fact.

He was able to persuade people into doing what he wanted. It didn't always work or maybe Peter was doing it wrong? But he noticed a kind of glazed look overcoming his target's face. It wore off quickly if he didn't keep talking to them, but the continuous drone of his voice had them compliant and nodding along.

Now, Peter tended to be a good person but even he couldn't resist testing this new power of his. After a week, he figured out most of the quirks and had a new target in mind.

Friday evening, just right out of class and Peter was walking out of the subway. Around him, the buildings reached the sky but there was only one that he was interested it. The boy turned towards the gleaming, brightly lit building that belonged to his idol, Tony Stark.

Peter had looked up to the man since he was very young.

The teen had this whole plan on how he would meet his idol but it would have taken him years. Years to develop something that would catch Mr. Stark's eye and even more years to try to get into the older man's bed. Not to mention, morality might've been an issue with their age gap… Tony was decades older than Peter and while Peter only grew more and more enamoured, he knew the older man might not feel the same.

Peter had a huge crush on the older man and honestly, if given the choice to fuck Tony Stark or not fuck Tony Stark, the answer would be pretty obvious. He just… wanted a little taste. He still planned to romance his idol when they properly met… But he couldn’t turn down the possibility of having one night with Tony Stark.

He walked right into his idol's building, right up to the front desk where a pretty, pale brunette was typing away.

“Hello,” Peter greeted politely, “Is Mr. Stark in?”

She hadn't even looked up before replying.

“Yes. If you wish to make an appointment, you'll need to come in on a business day. Our hours are from 9 to 5,” the lady said, a perfectly memorized speech ready and executed flawlessly.

It was a bit daunting but Peter wasn't going to let that stop him.

“I'll be seeing him today,” Peter told her, firmly.

That caught her attention and she looked up, arching a perfectly shaped brow. She looked even more surprised when she realized Peter was some random teenager that had walked in.

“Mr. Stark does not take walk-in,” she said pointedly.

“I'm an exception,” Peter told her as he focused his mind and pushed his will onto hers.

She didn't blink or react in any way. They never did but the way she stared at him made him feel as though… Did his new power fail? Was there something about it he didn't know?

Before he could panic, the secretary looked back towards her work, disinterested.

“I see,” She then pointed to one of the elevators. “Top floor leads to the penthouse. Access key J0PWL5.”

“Thanks!” He hastily said before hurrying towards the elevator.

J0PWL5… The boy kept repeating the code until he was able to punch it into the touchscreen. The doors closed and Peter bounced on his heels. There was a knot of anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach, but beyond that, Peter was _excited_.

He was going to fulfill one of his very first fantasies and he just knew that it was going to be amazing. The elevator light flicked through every floor and with each floor that passed, the anxiety melted away. His cock was already showing interest, all those dirty thoughts making the blood rush south.

The elevator doors opened and then… Peter was in.

The penthouse was huge but Peter didn't take the time to properly take it in. He wanted to find Mr. Stark right away. Now that he was there, he felt his desires like it was a hook in his gut. Peter still couldn't believe this was happening but he listened to his instincts. He walked passed several closed doors, his feet leading him down a hall. He stopped right in front of a closed door and knew that his target was waiting inside.

Without any hesitation, he opened the door.

It was dark, the room didn't have a single light turned in.

The only light came from the windows, large ceiling to floor glass with heavy curtains pushed to the sides. The sun had already set and the city lights glowed beyond the glass, fighting with the silvery light of the full moon.

Peter's mouth went dry when he caught sight of the lean form on the chaise positioned right by the window.

The older man was gazing at the lights, long, sinewy limbs stretched out in a lazy sprawl.

The bed, with its rumpled sheets, was proof that the older man had just woken up. The thick, soft comforter looked like it had been pulled along when its owner got up, but it was abandoned on the floor.

Tony Stark didn't look surprised to see him. His eyes were dark and disinterested and it was only due to Peter's enhanced eyesight that he was able to see the sinful curve of the other man's lips.

“Hello,” Stark's voice rumbled, a rough, low purr that jolted Peter from his daze. He felt that hook in his gut twist at the sound of Tony's voice and it pulled a sharp gasp from the boy's lips.

“What are you doing here, hmm?” The older man asked curiously.

Peter took a deep breath, recalling what awaited him if he simply got himself under control.

A step forward, Peter raised his chin defiantly. He reached out the way he had in the past, his mind latching onto that slippery, unfathomable thing that separated one person from another.

Was he really going to do this? Take Mr. Stark's will away just because Peter wanted him?

Maybe later on, Peter would be ashamed. For now, he could only feel want and his desires could be fulfilled tight then and there…

“I want you,” Peter commanded, eyes locked on the older man's. His bravado faltered a bit. “Just… just for tonight. I want you to love me, to… to give me this one night.”

He felt his power rush out to fulfill his order and his eyes slipped shut. He couldn't believe he had done it but it'd be worth it.

Soft laughter met his ears and Peter's eyes flew open in shock.

“Your eyes glow when you do that,” Stark commented. “Did you know?”

He stared at the older man, eyes wide.

“What–” Peter said.

“Quiet, boy,” his target ordered softly. “The adult is talking now.”

His voice left him, lips closing without Peter's intention. Then Mr. Stark held out a hand, beckoning him forward, and Peter's body jerked, his legs moving without meaning to. He wasn't in control anymore and with growing horror, he realized that maybe… maybe he had bit off more than he could chew.

Peter watched as his hand reached out, slender fingers slipping into the older man's. Tony's skin was freezing.

Stark clasped his hand and Peter was helpless as the older man drew him closer until he was able to press Peter's wrist against his cheek. Tony watched Peter with hooded eyes as he turned his face until his nose pressed right against the non-existent pulse there.

A deep breath, audible to Peter's sensitive ears. The boy shivered, glad that he could at least do that.

“How old are you?” Stark wondered, then smirked when Peter's mouth wouldn't open. “Speak.”

“Sixt–”

“No,” Stark dismissed. He took another deep breath, shuddering at what he found there. His eyes slipped closed as though in ecstasy. “A week… two… at most. I can still smell the warmth of the sun in your blood…”

When he opened his eyes again, Peter felt his knees weaken but something kept him from slipping to the floor.

His idol's eyes were glowing as though a flame had been lit behind his irises. Peter's dazed mind couldn't settle on the color of the older man's eyes, brown? Maroon?

Those lips that he had imagined kissing and taking advantage of curled into a wicked smile. He caught sight of the sharp tip of a fang peeking out from beneath Tony's upper lip.

“Yes… You see now,” Tony murmured in delight.

He released Peter's hand and the boy whimpered at the loss. At some point, between when Tony had taken his hand to when he realized it, the older man's skin had warmed and Peter… felt cold. It suddenly made him feel so terrible that the older vampire wasn't touching him.

“Kneel.”

Peter fell to his knees. He should've been terrified, worried for what would happen to him. Somehow, he had bumped into another vampire. And the boy didn't know what the consequences of his actions would be. He should be trembling and yet, finding out his idol's secret only excited Peter even more.

Having Stark's attention, even if this wasn't how he planned it, still excited Peter. Even on his knees, his body leaned towards the older man, soaking up the elder's attention.

“So young…” Tony murmured, staring at him. “But you feel the pull, don't you, kid…?”

“I…” Peter didn't understand and his mind fell quiet when Stark got to his feet.

It was effortless, graceful, beautiful… Peter felt his body reacting, growing warm and aroused at the sight of his idol's naked body.

And yet, he couldn't move. He was forced to stay still as the older vampire circled him, pressing his naked chest against the boy's trembling back. He shuddered when he felt the press of Stark's lips on his ear.

“You wanted to make a meal of me…” Stark whispered, “I think… I’ll return the favor.”

The boy felt the sharp drag of the older man's teeth as Tony pressed them against his neck then a sharp sting as skin broke.

Peter moaned, body trembling in the older man's hold. It should hurt… Instead, Peter felt only ecstasy, felt his blood singing and his fingers curling into tight fists. Tony's tongue licked the wound, his mouth only giving the boy pleasure.

“So sweet…” he heard his idol murmur. “such a sweet treat...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated  
> This was supposed to have smut but woops. Maybe next time D:  
>   
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
